In building construction generally, and in steel-framed building construction in particular, metal bar joists or beams are used as roof framing, typically under corrugated roof decking. The metal bar joists or beams are also used to hang such items as lighting fixtures, sprinkler header assemblies, product conveyors, HVAC equipment, drywall for ceilings, and the like.
Often a desirable location for hanging a fixture from the ceiling will occur between two metal bar joists or beams. To position such a desired hanging point for a ceiling fixture, an angle iron is usually welded in position such that the angle iron spans between respective metal bar joists or beams. Thereafter, the fixture may be attached to the angle iron in the desired location.
The conventional practice of welding the angle iron to the bar joists or beams has several drawbacks. For instance, once welded, the angle iron cannot easily be relocated if the desired location changes; the welding may cause unintended structural damage to the remaining length of the bar joists or beams; the welding may have to be performed from awkward angles, with limited space constraints, making the welding difficult; and the welding must be performed by skilled certified welders, thereby increasing construction costs.
As demonstrated in the following sections, an adjustable hanger assembly is disclosed that can be bolted in place at strategic locations along bar joists or beams, offering a more reliable and adaptable solution to mounting ceiling fixtures from metal bar joists or beams. For example, the hanger assembly of the present disclosure may be employed between respective bar joists or beams to provide a mounting location for fixtures that is adjustable along a span between the respective bar joists or beams.